falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Фрэнк Хорриган
|Актёр = Майкл Дорн Андрей Ярославцев (1С) |Файл диалога = QCFRANK.MSG Ecbdygrd.msg (случайная встреча) Fsface.msg (запись ACE) Oscomptr.msg (запись в компьютере Убежища 13) |prototype_id=00000288 00000483 (поверженный) |Дополнительно = Фрэнк Хорриган }} Фрэнк Хорриган ( ) — специальный агент секретной службы при президенте США, главный антагонист Избранного и финальный босс Fallout 2. Краткие сведения Согласно Библии Fallout, Фрэнк — генно-модифицированный мутант (сродни супермутантам), эксперимент учёных Анклава по созданию идеального солдата. Во время выполнения одного из заданий, ещё будучи человеком, Фрэнк заражается ВРЭ, и научные сотрудники Анклава решают не терять агента, а сделать из него убийственный инструмент, предназначенный для исполнения приказов.Библия Fallout 0.. Владеет в качестве оружия пушкой Главного Гада и ножом Главного Гада. Имеет 999 очков здоровья. Специально для Хорригана была разработана новая версия силовой брони Анклава, делавшая Фрэнка «ходячим танком». Броня Хорригана неотделима от его тела. Биография Хорриган родился в 2211 году. О его детстве и юности ничего не известно. Изначально он состоял в секретной президентской службе Анклава, но был переведён в регулярные полевые части из-за немотивированного насилия. Позже Фрэнк отправляется с другими военными группами на поиски рабов, которые были нужны для раскопок разрушенной Марипозы. В сентябре 2236 года рабы докапываются до ВРЭ, в результате чего все, кто находился поблизости, заражаются этим вирусом. Фрэнк оказался одним из этих несчастных. Учёными Анклава было принято решение эвакуировать его в Анклав для исследования последствий заражения. Между 2236 и 2238 годами Хорриган превращается в супермутанта. Он находится под сильнодействующими наркотиками и воздействием улучшенной версии ВРЭ, которую ему специально вводят для улучшения боевого потенциала (это был эксперимент, никто раньше такого не делал, но он завершился удачно), над изучением Хорригана работает научный отдел под руководством доктора Чарльза Кёрлинга. В январе 2239 года Фрэнка решают проверять уже в боевых операциях с истреблением жителей Пустоши. 27 марта 2239 года Хорриган принимает свой окончательный облик: на него надевают модифицированную версию силовой брони, созданную специально для Хорригана. Следует отметить, что с этого момента Фрэнк неотделим от своей брониОтсылка на персонажа Звёздных Войн Дарта Вейдера.. Он не может снять её, так как броня постоянно накачивает его наркотиками и действует в качестве системы жизнеобеспечения. Фрэнк становится решением многих проблем Анклава. Хорриган — мутант, но он был чудовищем еще до своего заражения ВРЭ на военной базе (он имел много психологических проблем, которые могли быть в будущем включены в его личностный профиль). Важно то, что Хорриган никогда не считал себя мутантом; таковым его считали только ученые Анклава, но обычно они характеризовали его как «эксперимент», и то — только за глаза. Большинство солдат считало Хорригана ходячей атомной бомбой, чем-то, что создали техники, и в основном не беспокоились по поводу его мутации. Большинство считали его уродом, однако было и небольшое число солдат, которые хотели сопровождать его на заданиях. Хорриган всегда был верен президенту, Анклаву и вооружённым силам — его верность проявлялась еще до заражения ВРЭ, и была усилена директивой Президента при помощи различной обработки или экспериментальных программ, разработанных Анклавом. Низкий интеллект Хорригана (еще больше понизившийся из-за заражения ВРЭ) значительно упростил осуществление этих программ. После многих успешно выполненных заданий на материке Хорриган находит свою смерть осенью 2242 года в схватке с человеком, известным как Избранный. Последний удар буквально разорвал специального агента пополам, но даже после этого он смог собрать достаточно сил для своих последних слов: «''Ты… (кашель)… ты не победил. Ты и твои дружки-выродки вместе со мной попадёте в большой-большой грибочек. Я только что запустил самоуничтожение. (Смешок пополам с кашлем.) Работа будет продолжаться. Ты ничего не добился, только подписал себе смертный приговор. Долг… (кашляет)… честь… храбрость… Морская пехо………''». Фрэнк утверждал, что активировал механизм самоуничтожения, хотя это не имеет никакого смысла, и на самом деле является блефом. Дальнейшее разрушение реактора нефтяной вышки и последующий взрыв уничтожили все следы Фрэнка Хорригана. Физические данные Хорриган был ростом больше 12 футов, то есть свыше 360 сантиметров — значительно выше и массивнее, чем любой обычный супермутант. Его начальные ВРЭ-мутации были дополнены приживлением модифицированного штамма ВРЭ, что сделало его сильнее, быстрее и опаснее обычных супермутантов. Помимо уникальной силовой брони, его тело было дополнено кибернетическими протезами, в частности, электронными глазами и встроенными в мышцы сервоприводами для рук и ног. Фрэнк не являлся интеллектуалом и до превращения в супермутанта, но он вовсе не впал в ту идиотию, что характерна для большинства супермутантов, умственно находящихся на уровне маленьких детей. Он разговаривает сложными законченными предложениями, у него нормальные для взрослого человека интонации речи и словарный запас и вообще нет никаких явных признаков слабоумия. Возможно, Хорриган имитирует речь его создателей из Анклава и пропагандистских передач, которые он слышал. У Хорригана 999 ОЗ, он вооружен плазменной пушкой Главного Гада, являющейся, похоже, чем-то вроде плазменного пулемёта Гатлинга, а также ножом Главного Гада — смонтированным на предплечье гигантским лезвием длиной в человеческий рост. У Хорригана весьма высокие собственные ОД, а у его вооружения, наоборот, низкие, что позволяет ему атаковать несколько раз за раунд. Если его оружие выведено из строя из-за истощения боезапаса или меткой стрельбы протагониста по рукам босса, Хорриган способен раздавать противникам сокрушительные пинки. Как правило, он стреляет из плазменной пушки до истощения боезапаса, затем достает нож. Сопротивляемости Фрэнка ко всем видам урона очень высоки, за исключением урона электричеством, поэтому в бою с ним эффективнее всего использовать оружие с этим типом урона, например суперэлектрокнут, импульсное ружье YK42B или бластер пришельцев. Также желательно иметь в наличии способность «Снайпер». Если она есть, то на первое место по скорости уничтожения Хорригана выходят миниганы и всё тот же бластер пришельцев. Мутагенная сыворотка не убивает Фрэнка, так как он не обычный супермутант, или, возможно, оттого, что ее некуда вколоть: всё тело покрыто броней. Шприц с ядом также на него не действует. Игровые характеристики Броня и оружие Хорригана Можно получить оба оружия ФрэнкаСтатья о том, как получить оружие Хорригана на GDOR., но броня станет доступной только при использовании специальных модовПример такого мода на Wasteland Chronicles.. Нож Главного Гада и плазменная пушка Главного Гада выглядят в руках Избранного как модели ножа и турбоплазменной винтовки соответственно. Плазменная пушка Главного Гада . Нож Главного Гада . Силовая броня Фрэнка Хорригана Как такового этого предмета в игре не существует, Фрэнк и его броня — единое целое, но стоит заметить, что силовая броня Фрэнка Хорригана, при условии низких сопротивляемостей его тела, — лучшая в Fallout 2 и, скорее всего, представляет из себя модернизированную улучшенную силовую броню. Заметки * В финальном бое с Хорриганом могут помочь стационарные турели и отряд сержанта Гранита: ** Турели будут атаковать Хорригана после активации режима «Подавление бунта» через компьютерный терминал в большом зале нефтяной вышки Анклава. Чтобы подключиться к терминалу, необходим «Интеллект» больше 5 или ИН = 4 плюс «Скрытность» свыше 70 %Прохождение от Пера Джорнера.. Для включения подавления восстания помимо этого нужны президентская карта доступа, которая берётся только с тела президента США, и значение навыка «Наука» > 75 % или просто «Наука» > 200 %. ** Подразделение Гранита перейдёт на сторону Избранного в том случае, если он пройдёт проверку навыка «Красноречие». Оно должно быть развито > 75 % и в любом случае будет сохраняться вероятность неудачи (чем больше навык — тем меньше шанс ошибки)Шанс уговорить сержанта Гранита., но при правильном построении диалога Гранита можно будет пробовать убеждение бесконечное количество раз. * Мутировавший палец ноги действует на Хорригана так же, как и на остальных существ, понижая его максимальные очки здоровья на 3 единицы, с 999/999 до 996/996. * За убийство Фрэнка Избранный получит 10000 очков опыта. Интересные факты * Согласно механике игры Фрэнком Хорриганом называется только полумёртвый Фрэнки, уже лишившийся ног (которые превращаются в отдельный объект окружения) и имеющий 1 очко здоровья. А полная модель персонажа называется Телохранитель Президента. * Пип-Бой добавляет поверженного Хорригана в уникальную категорию «Главные Гнусные Гады». Её описание звучит так: «Количество генетически созданных, одержимых убийством, абсолютно маниакальных телохранителей-киборгов, которых вы раздолбали.». * После уничтожения Анклава некоторые NPC в Нью-Рино и Скив в Городе Убежища будут выдавать следующие реплики, соответственно: ** «''Ваш общий счет — 192 из 208. Надо было всё-таки использовать мутировавший палец на Хорригане.» ** «Эй, у вас не осталось кусочков Хорригана? Я бы мог продать их по пятьдесят, а то и по сто баксов за штучку, и 10 % вам.» * Хорриган встречается в ''Fallout 2 несколько раз: ** В самом начале, в специальной встрече «Расправа над фермером»; ** В бункере Братства Стали в Сан-Франциско, где он убивает Мэтью; ** В Убежище 13 — расправа над Грутаром; ** И в самом конце, при выходе из базы Анклава. Появление За кулисами * Фрэнк Хорриган был так назван в честь героя Клинта Иствуда из фильма «На линии огня». Они оба занимали должность телохранителя президента США. * Создатели Хорригана — Мэтт Нортон как главный дизайнерБиблия Fallout 6 и Трэмелл Рэй Исаак как художник (Modeled, Textured, Lighting, and Rendering)Профиль Трэмелла, в портфолио которого можно найти арт с Фрэнком.. * Голос Фрэнка принадлежит Майклу Дорну, который также озвучил Маркуса. * Фрэнк Хорриган считается одним из самых легко узнаваемых символов серии Fallout. * На англоязычных форумах стал популярен спор о том, кто же победит в бою один на один: Хорриган или Либерти Прайм. В силу различности боевых систем Fallout 2 и Fallout 3 и игроков, делящихся на любителей второй или третьей части игры, обсуждение этого вопроса часто перетекает в типичный холиварПример раз, пример два, пример три.. * Скорее всего, разработчики Fallout: New Vegas черпали вдохновение в образе Фрэнка для создания Легата Лания. Оба имеют сходство: большой рост, большое оружие ближнего боя, а также у обоих огромное количество здоровья и оба служат диктаторам Галерея FO02 Frank Horrigan.jpg|Арт Трэмелла Исаака. F horrigan.gif|Анимированная модель персонажа. Porostu.gif|Сравнение размеров Хорригана с другими существами. Frank Horrigan said to the leader of deadly claws.gif Chosen One with a full set of teammates against the main boss.gif Видео 320px 320px Расстрел семьи во время случайной встречи. Фрэнк расправляется с Грутаром в Убежище 13. 320px 320px Хорриган убивает Мэтью на базе Братства Стали в Сан-Франциско. Разговор Фрэнка Хорригана с Избранным и последующая расправа над Фрэнком за один ход (использовался взломанный персонаж). Источники * Библия Fallout 0; * Библия Fallout 6. Ссылки * О Фрэнке на Wasteland News. * Боссы Компьютерных и Видеоигр. Хорриган. * На giantbomb.com * Аркада «Убей Френка». * Frank Horrigan ScreenMate. * Как убить Хорригана? * Мод, добавляющий в игру броню Фрэнка. Фанатские рассказы * Дневник Фрэнки. * Эй, Серж… * Последний провал Фрэнка. * Атеист. Примечания en:Frank Horrigan pl:Frank Horrigan es:Frank Horrigan Категория:Персонажи Fallout 2 Категория:Говорящие головы Fallout 2 Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Супермутанты: персонажи Категория:Персонажи Анклава Категория:Персонажи-киборги Категория:Обитатели Посейдон Энерджи